


Inspiring Morale

by nothingfancy



Series: In game Luna Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late night talks, Slow Burn, The Tavern, in game romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingfancy/pseuds/nothingfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Levallan feels obliged to make an appearance at the Tavern and has somehow convinced Solas to meet her there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tavern

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> If you have any advice for me regarding my writing, the story or anything else, please let me know!

She sat at the bar, waiting for him. She turned around, smiling as he came closer to her. She gestured towards the stool next to her.

 

“What are you having? Don’t tell me Solas, you don’t like alcohol?”

 

He looked at her, smiling politely.

 

“Oh, no. I do enjoy a glass once in a while.”

 

“But not tonight?” she purred at him.

 

She sat very close to him, too close. He could smell her earthy scent. Her eyes kept his gaze. The Tavern was becoming increasingly crowded, the heat and noise level rising. She grinned, narrowing her eyes at him.

 

“My apologies, Inquisitor, but no, not tonight.”

 

She threw her head slightly back, sighing. She chuckled again.

 

“Please hahren, indulge me,” she said shooting him a begging look.

 

Now he was the one to smirk, his eyes darting from her eyes to his hands in his lap. She was so young and beautiful, yet he felt connected to her on a deeper level. At first he had despised her. Foolish, reckless, dalish. Stealing his magic. He had her pictured to be just as the many other elves he had met on his travels. They had driven him from seeking out any living company. Blind to the truth, even when presented to them. But she had sought comfort in him. The first person she had spoken to when she woke up in Haven, the person she came to with questions, the person she confided in. At first it had been obvious. His looks made her comfortable. To her he was something familiar, a reminder of the people she had left behind back home. He had tried to dismiss her, but she still came. Even when he had told her he was _nothing_ like her.

 

“You wanted to speak to me about something. I am here, da’len, ask.”

 

His voice was hushed, but she heard him. Her smiling face and gaze turned away from him, focusing on the bartender.

 

“Could I have a double scotch, please?” she asked politely.

 

“Coming right up!”

 

Some one bumped into her from the other side, forcing her closer to him. She grunted annoyed, before moving her chair even closer to him. Her drink came just as she sat down again.

 

“Why the bar, if I might ask?” he couldn’t help smiling at her. She was obviously as uncomfortable here as he was.

 

“Well, hahren, I do not come here often. I am the “boss” as Bull puts it, and he has mentioned that it would lift the morale amongst the people to know I like a drink, just as they do…. And I really needed a large drink, these past weeks – well, months – have really been… different.”

 

She widened her eyes as she said the last part, taking a big sip of her drink. She didn’t even wince. He nodded, smiling at her. Like a fish out of water. They were a lot more similar, than he had first made them out to be.

 

***

He was painfully aware of her hand on his knee. She was laughing loudly, a little drunk from the drinks. The scotch had been switched out with wine. He was still chuckling, dreading and relishing her gentle touch. His skin burned underneath her hand. She was mesmerizing. She knew things, questioned everything, and listened to his explanations. She called him hahren, acknowledging him as someone who has more knowledge than her self, someone she could learn from. His stare had lingered a bit too long on her face. Her laughter stilled and she moved her hand, making him feel relieved and longing for her touch simultaneously. She took another sip of her glass. This was their third bottle. He could feel it in his system, but not enough for him to loose his composure. She was not going to undo him. Not now. He had never had any problem with hiding his desire. He was always in control.

 

The Tavern had begun to empty out, but they were still sitting close to each other. She put her elbow on the counter, placing her head in her hand. She looked at him with tired, smiling eyes. She took her time before speaking.

 

“Tell me hahren…. have you ever loved someone?”

 

When he didn’t answer immediately she continued.

 

“What was it like to you? I was in love once. It was horrible. Sometimes I feel like I’ve missed out on so many things, being a first…”

 

She sighed, letting her gaze wander. He smiled at her.

 

“I am flattered that you believe me to be well acquainted with women. Sadly I am yet to find one who can truly draw my attention from the fade.”

 

His eyes kept her gaze. He was surprised with himself and a bit scared he might have over shared a bit. She was grinning at him, her pearly white teeth shoving.

 

“How sad… Two elves whom have never felt simple love.” She puckered her lips, trying to look sad before she chuckled, smiling mischievously at him.

 

“Luckily, you do not have to be in love to do… other… fun things….” She continued grinning devilish at him.

 

Both her hands were on his knees now; she leaned closer to him, sliding her hands further up his thighs. His body was tense and he found himself smirking at her, holding her gaze stubbornly, and not giving in to her tease. Her face was directly in front of his. She was staring at his lips, wetting her own slowly, seductively.

 

The wooden floor squealed and she broke his gaze quickly settling on her stool again, both of them looking towards the sound. The barkeeper came out from the back, looking at them. Her cheeks were flushing, Solas looked untouched.

 

“I’ll be locking up in a minute,” he said tiredly, before disappearing again.

 

“I believe that was my cue…. A very pleasant evening to you, da’len,” Solas said to her, smirking as he stood up and walked towards the door. He nodded to her before leaving.

 

Outside he finally exhaled, clenched his fists and hurried to his room. How… why did she have this power over him? He could still feel her touch. His otherwise incredible composure had been an inch from crumbling. He thanked the barkeeper for his timely interference, dreading where or how that would have ended. But he couldn’t stop thinking about it – about her. The sway of her hips, her waist and perky breasts. The wavy blonde hair, loosely tied in a ponytail reaching her mid back. The freckles on her cheeks, the rosiness of her lips, the blue in her eyes. Her laughter, like a warm embrace, her curious nature, always keeping him on his toes. She was too good.

 

He closed the door firmly behind him, closed his eyes as he leaned towards it, sighing loudly. It took him a while before he started walking towards his bed. What was he going to do… He had to stay away from her as much as he could. Ah… but she wanted _him._ He went to bed, smiling foolishly to himself. He had to stay away from her he tried convincing himself before falling asleep, dreaming of her.


	2. Hung over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the dreaded day after a good night out...

She remembered laughter and smiles. He was agreeing with her, laughing at her jokes, smiling at her stories. A heated debate about mages, circles and the Dalish. He was surprised to learn she was first to the keeper of her clan. She listened carefully as he told her of his journeys.

 

She remembered his eyes looking at her smile, wandering over her features and down... He had been eyeing her the entire evening. That was why she did what she did.

 

“Creators…” she sighed, hoarsely to her self.

 

Her hands covering her face, embarrassed about her behaviour the night before. She had become a bit more drunk than she had hoped for. It was the only reason she would do something like that. Perhaps not. But what impression hadn't she given him? A horny young _dalish_ elf, hah, everything he was not. And he hadn’t even flinched! She had expected at least some sort of reaction to it… and now she had to face him. She didn’t trust anything enough to believe she could be so lucky as to avoid him the entire day. 

 

Her bare feet hit the cold stone floor and she dragged her tired body across the room. Her reflection in the mirror wasn’t in any way pleasing, her hair a big mess and bags under her eyes.

 

“Ugh… Another day of who knows what… when is all this over? Is it too much to ask for just one day off….?” She sighed under her breath, eyeing the tired elf staring back at her in the mirror.

 

She went over to her wardrobe where a bowl of now luke-warm water had been put out for her to “bathe” in. She washed her face, shocked but how cold the water actually was. Then she took off her nightgowns and started splashing the cold water around her body. A wind passed through the room, giving her goose bumps. She quickly reached for her clothes in the top drawer. She got dressed slowly, dreading the day. With every piece of garment followed a deep sigh. Her hair looked awful and it took quite a lot of effort to tame it, however not as long as she would have liked to. A loose braid fell down her back, strands of hair falling out of it.

 

“Welp…” she said to herself, as she gathered her strength. “Just another day in the Inqusition.”

 

 

She hurried down the stairs to the throne room and actually managed to get to the kitchen in the cellar, without drawing too much attention to herself. Some bread and a cup of ginger infused hot water later, she was off to do her usual inquisition business. She decided to go through the courtyard instead of heading up all those stairs again, a choice that was subconsciously made to avoid bumping into him this soon.

 

She greeted people a pleasant day, eating a fresh, mildly sour apple she had grabbed just before leaving the kitchen. Cassandra looked at her with a smirk on her lips. “Rough night, Inquisitor?” she asked, with her thick nevarran accent. Lavellan looked at her tiredly. “You do realize it is way past noon?” Cassandra added. She chuckled at Lavellan’s surprised look. No, she had no idea it was this late. She covered her face with the hand that wasn’t holding the apple. “I believe I might have gotten a little carried away trying to raise morale last night…” Lavellan sighed. “You look… horrible,” Cassandra said quickly, looking apologetic. She knew. She _felt_ horrible.

 

Then she was off to see Bull. She wanted to know whether or not the headache she currently had, had had any influence on morale or spirits or whatever. As soon as she entered the Tavern her question was answered. “Inquistor!” everyone yelled at her, raising their mugs. She smiled and nodded as a greeting, her head pounding with the noise. “Isn’t it a little early to be drinking?” she asked Bull, who was smiling surrounded by the Chargers. “Boss, it is never _too early_ to celebrate!” He grinned at her, the Chargers sharing his opinion. “You took my advice, boss, I am flattered! Seems like you left quite impression.” He winked at her and she smiled at him in return, rubbing her sore head. “Yes, I did. And now I have a raging headache, thank you. To be honest I didn’t even do much yesterday evening, barely talked with anyone. I had no idea that my presence would inspire this…” She looked around, waving back at soldiers waving at her. It seemed a bit ridiculous to her, but it seemed to have been just what everyone needed: to see that the boss wasn’t an airhead, too busy or too good to be drinking with the working man. She had very easily and quickly become the people’s herald. This she didn’t mind.

 

“Fuck!” she suddenly exclaimed when she realized how much time she had spent talking with Bull. “Sorry, Bull, I need to run. I had completely forgotten the advisor meeting.” She ran out of the Tavern, over the courtyard, up the stairs and through the throne room. She spotted Solas standing next to Varric. She rushed past them, thanking the Creators she didn’t have time for any confrontation at that moment. The door to Josephine’s office was slammed open, and she found Josie looking up at her surprised. “Am I late?” she asked, out of breath. “No no, not at all,” Josie smiled at her. “I was just gathering my papers. Go ahead, Cullen and Leliana are already there.” Josie gestured towards the door. “Do you need help with some… I can carry… If… or not,” Lavellan said smiling at Josie whose arms were packed with a bunch of very official looking papers.

 

The meeting dragged on. She felt her head getting heavier with every new subject taken up. When they were finally done, it had become dark outside. “You should probably go get some sleep, Inquisitor,” Cullen grinned at her. “Inspiring morale in the ranks is not an easy job I take it?” She sighed heavily. Of course he had heard about her evening. “No! If I had known I would feel this horrible, I might have though it over just once more…” She looked at him with tired eyes, nodding on her way out of the room. Now she just needed to get something to eat and then she could head to bed. She smiled at the thought of her warm bed.

 

She slammed into him as she turned around the corner from the stairs. “Gods…” she said, “I’m terribly sorry, are you ok?” She looked up and saw his face grinning. “You seem to be lost in thought, da’len. I am perfectly fine,” he said, picking up the books he had dropped on collision. “Yeah, I was just wondering about what food there might be in the kitchen… I’m starving. The meeting dragged out and my head is killing me and…” she was rambling. Her voice trailed off and she was unable to look at him. Great, now I’m blushing, she thought to herself.

 

“Look, about last night…” what was she supposed to say? She was drunk, yes, but she had been very much aware of her actions. He hadn’t given her an answer to their talk after _the fade kiss._ And she had secretly hoped that that might have spurred something. He seemed to be avoiding it though. Maybe she should just stop pursuing him, if he didn’t even want to? But he hadn’t said anything to her yet and definitely not no, that actually told her more than enough. She sighed loudly. “I’m sorry for behaving sooo….” She looked at his face, he was smiling listening closely. Heh. “Yeah, well… I wasn’t trying to impose or anything. I don’t want you to think of me as some… I don’t know… desperate flirt or anything. I just…” she pinched the bridge of her nose. This was worse than she had expected.

 

Why didn’t he say anything? “Can you just say something? Please…?” she finally said. She heard his chuckle, her eyes darted back to his. “I would never…” he paused, weighing his words, “think of you as a desperate flirt… I, eh, you do not have to apologize.” He smiled at her and she felt relieved. Then she noticed his rosy ear tips. Was he blushing on his ears? That was so incredibly adorable. She looked him in the eyes, he sighed, breaking the gaze, shifting his weight onto his other leg. “I do believe I might have encouraged such behaviour,” he said smiling softly. She saw his ears blushing even more. “And I would lie if I told you I didn’t enjoy your undivided attention,” he chuckled.

 

Was this his way of saying he wanted more? She felt like exploding, her mind raging. She had absolutely no idea what to say, so she just smiled. “Well, I…” he said looking towards the stairs, “I will leave you to your kitchen raid. Good night, Inquisitor.” He nodded at her before leaving. “Goodnight, Solas,” she called after him, unsure whether or not he heard her.  


End file.
